


Love Crime

by Fatal_in_Fillory



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson)
Genre: Big Porn, Canon Divergence, Canon What Canon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre RE1, Smut, Stars, Traitor Chris, Wesker is manipulative, big plot, commission, evil chris kinda, mid re1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatal_in_Fillory/pseuds/Fatal_in_Fillory
Summary: The beginning, to Chris, felt much less like a starting point and much more like a rebirth. There was no before. There were only fleeting glances, solf brushing of fingers, and unspoken words-- there was only after.That was all Chris needed.[Chris takes Barry's place when Captain Wesker turns out to be a fraud and the two work together during the mansion incident. Can Chris save them all?]
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Love Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Did this oneshot for a commission and it was so much fun! Thank you to Snape for being my beta and test subject!

The beginning, to Chris, felt much less like a starting point and much more like a rebirth. There was no before. There were only fleeting glances, solf brushing of fingers, and unspoken words-- there was only after. 

That was all Chris needed.

The affair was an accident, to say the least. One whiskey on the rocks after a particularly difficult day of work led to seven drinks and a drunk call to his captain for a ride. On the way out of the bar, Chris stumbled and fell into Albert. Apologies fell from Chris’ lips but he made no attempt to separate himself from the blond nor did his captain push him away and Chris’ entire left side vibrated on the way home-- well, not Chris’ home since Albert didn’t want to drive across town again in the morning to fetch Chris’ car from the bar and insisted on allowing Chris to spend the night. Chris remained on the couch and to himself that night but the look Albert gave him as the two stood facing one another along with the slide of his captain’s palm against his cheek that trailed down his neck-- Chris wanted nothing more than to do  _ more _ but there was never more.

They had never truly touched before then and they never stopped after.

Whether anyone else noticed, Chris never cared to ask, but his captain made habits following the event-- each pass of one another awarded him fingertips on his elbow or a nudge of a shoulder. Chris, on one solitary occasion, even leaned into the intimidating man and got a soft, throaty hum in response. 

The rustle and bustle of the Raccoon City Police Department was, without a doubt, Chris’ happy place. There were rare moments where the team were without any real threat or due reports and Chris could simply sit back and  _ watch _ . Jill and Brad were chatting beside him, light and airy, and even being in their presence made Chris feel more his age rather than the stressed ball of anxiety Chris had turned into over the years. Twenty-four was anything but a good look on him, unfortunately, but he also figured that’s where his connection with Barry and his captain came from and that was worth it. 

Barry preferred to keep to himself during these times and flipped through a magazine, stretched back in his computer chair. Joseph mentioned visiting the shooting range and Barry joined him, tossing the magazine onto the desk top and grabbing his vest jacket from the back of his chair before following Joseph out. Captain Wesker watched from his office, offering a nod when Barry called a passive goodbye.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go with them,” Jill said suddenly, head turning to look at Chris allowing her short brown hair to fall in front of her eyes. She blew at her bangs and tucked the hair behind her ear. 

Chris hadn’t expected the statement and blinked at her in mild confusion, eyebrows furrowing together. Distant typing resumed from Brad who obviously had no interest in discussing Jill’s assumption and Chris found himself wishing she would follow him.

“Why?” Chris asked carefully.

“I don’t mean anything by it, I’m just surprised. You and Barry usually shoot the shit when it comes to guns,” Jill shrugged and the distant typing began to slow significantly-- Brad was surely listening but that was unsurprising to Chris and, if asked, he would bet Wesker was even listening from his office.

“Yeah, I guess we do. He’s been just…” Chris shrugged and spoke quieter, “... Distant, lately. I’m sure everything is fine.”

Jill hummed before Brad grabbed her attention again and Chris sighed to himself in mild discontent.

There was a stab of guilt at the possibility that Barry had noticed Chris’ sudden new interest in their captain and wasn’t supportive but Chris pushed the idea down with the knowledge that nothing was  _ really _ happening and if there  _ was _ , the two were careful.

The day dragged on as slow days do and the team was sent off an hour early by their disgruntled captain. Alpha spilled from the office one at a time leaving Chris and Barry with their captain. Barry packed his desk away, slow and so painfully quiet that the air around them thickened by the passing seconds. Chris frowned to himself and switched his computer off with a few guided clicks before giving a curt nod in Barry’s direction.

“You doin’ okay?” Chris muttered.

Barry startled but Chris wasn’t sure if it was the question or his voice that was startling. As quickly as it had come, the startled expression vanished and Barry flashed his teeth in a quick grin.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Why? Are you doin’ alright, yourself?” Barry was a deflective man and Chris sighed with a tired smile.

“Yeah, Barry, I’m fine. You’re just quiet,” Chris answered and stood to linger just behind his pushed in chair.

“Oh, I’m not any more quiet than usual. I just don’t yap like you guys,” Barry said through a throaty chuckle and Chris nodded with a forced smile.

“Right,” Chris was unconvinced but thought against pushing further, “I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” he said before turning and walking towards the door, “Bye, Captain,” he called to the blonde. 

Barry’s behavior had been such a sudden shift that Chris found himself astonished at the lack of interest from  _ anyone _ else. The team was open with one another, by this point, and had taken many tireless months of trust building to get as open as they were with one another. Chris felt a pang of disappointment at the fear of that loss.

Family was a foreign concept to Chris. Even in the Armed Forces, Chris struggled to find similar connections that Barry described having— this could be due to his trouble with his higher ups or maybe Chris really didn’t know how to establish those connections and trust people like his fellow officers, but Chris felt different about STARS.

None of this was to say Claire wasn’t an amazing sister but he hadn’t seen her since before she started college and he was sure their visits would decrease even further. Chris swallowed down a mild wave of guilt and rubbed at the back of his neck to stop his train of thought.

Chris was halfway down the staircase when he realized his wallet still sat atop his desk beside his keyboard.

With a heavy sigh that pulled the questioning glances from several unknown surrounding officers, Chris turned on his heel and made his way back up the staircase past the onlooking officers. 

Approaching the door to the STARS office, Chris could hear a heated exchange occurring within. He frowned and glanced around to find the hallway bare of others. Chris could hear Barry’s voice, risen and deep compared to his usual soft tone but then Albert’s voice broke through, loud and clear:

“You understand what you must do and this behavior will stop.”

“I thought blackmail would be beneath you, Wesker,” was Barry’s voice, drained but stern.

“You thought wrong, Burton,” their captain was amused and Chris heard Barry scoff in response.

“You have them all fooled. They  _ trust  _ you--”

Chris opened the door and found two pairs of eyes on him so suddenly that he almost forgot the heaviness of the situation as Albert’s smirk died on his lips and Barry’s gritted teeth eased at the sight of Chris. The brunet shuffled in his spot for a moment, gaze gliding back and forth between the two men standing a foot and a half apart, Albert half a head taller and towering over Barry and Chris both. 

“Who do you have fooled?” Chris asked carefully.

Chris willed only a sliver of the accusation he felt slip into his words and Barry visibly tensed yet again. He shook his head and quickly looked from Chris to their captain in a flash of panic.

“Don’t you dare pull him into this--”

“I overheard enough,” Chris said suddenly, cutting off Barry’s words, “You don’t need to protect me.”

“It’s rude to eavesdrop,” Albert spoke stiffly.

“It’s rude to blackmail,” Chris countered and folded his arms over his chest before kicking the door closed, “So explain.”

Betrayal bled through Chris before the words were ever spoken. Albert Wesker’s lips twisted into a smirk that could only be compared to a cat with his teeth in a mouse. The captain’s tone was proud and careful and the look of sadness ingrained in Barry’s features told all Chris needed to know. Chris could feel the deceit seep into his skin and his eyes burned. 

_ I thought I knew him _ repeated through Chris like a repetitive but quiet drum.

“Umbrella isn’t what you think it is,” Al--Wesker said.

Chris could feel the shift within him like a wave of darkness.

“Neither are you,” Chris muttered but Wesker continued.

“I was a scientist for them for many years. I could lie and claim I left once I learned of their plans but I won’t. Their plans are to unleash a sinister virus throughout Raccoon City and I simply find that…” Wesker paused and his hand rose nonchalantly, “... impractical.”

“Whatever you need Barry for,” Chris said suddenly, “Let him go.”

Chris’ intense gaze didn’t leave Wesker but he could feel Barry’s eyes on him and the distant slow shaking of his head in opposition. The blond across from him gave a throaty laugh and shook his head but Chris questioned whether it was out of disbelief or something more ominous. 

“He knows far too much,” Wesker said.

“How much?” Chris asked, eyeing Barry.

“Wesker wants me to distract you guys,” Barry said with a noncommittal shrug, “When shit hits the fan, Wesker wants me to be the guy who says ‘look over there’ while he does whatever the hell he needs to do. I already said I’m not hurting anyone.”

“Just as I explained that wouldn’t be necessary,” Wesker stated and Barry rolled his eyes.

“So why does he need you to distract everyone, exactly?” Chris asked carefully, ignoring Wesker.

“I don’t know details, Chris. He gave me the same bullshit story he gave you about Umbrella,” Barry sighed and shoved a hand into his pocket, “He threatened my family.”

Chris finally looked at Wesker who’s green gaze practically glistened at the attention. Someone passed by the office, guffawing with laughter and Chris was suddenly struck with the reminder of his reality-- a sad reality, at that.

“He doesn’t know details. Whatever you need him to do, let me. I don’t have a family so if you really want to get rid of me at the end of the day, you can,” Chris bargained smoothly, “Nobody would even think twice about my disappearing.”

“Chris--” Barry was quieted by a quick hand gesture from Wesker.

“Intriguing offer, Chris,” Wesker hummed, “This is to assume Burton continues his employment, correct?”

“Nothing changes and he keeps quiet,” Chris says with a nod.

“Like hell I do,” Barry growled.

“The threat against your family still stands,” Wesker assured.

Chris sighed and turned completely to Barry, “Just do this.”

“You expect me to just let him get away with this?” Barry sounded panicked and angry and if Chris wasn’t trying to save the  _ entire _ city then he might have had a similar tone but Chris was calm and calculated under pressure.

“Barry,” Chris took a breath, “Just trust me.”

There was a pregnant pause where Barry looked at him, long and hard. Chris met his gaze, fierceness unwavering and finally, slowly, Barry nodded. Their captain watched on as Barry leaned forward with a hand on Chris’ shoulder and spoke;

“I trust you, Chris.”

“I’ve got this from here,” Chris said and Barry gave another solid nod.

Barry left with a slow shake of his head. Chris watched the man leave before turning back to his captain, a smirk playing at his lips so subtle and careful that only Chris would ever notice. Chris knew Wesker the best of the team, after all.

“And then there were two,” Wesker stated.

“What is this really about, Cap--” Chris stopped himself and the blond pretended to not notice. Chris turned away. “What do you get out of this?”

“My research is reason enough,” Wesker stated.

Chris’ intense disagreement of Wesker’s statement flashed over Chris’ features for a moment and Wesker acknowledged them silently, as well. Chris ignored the tilt of the blond’s head and the questioning gaze and, instead, let the silence overtake them. 

The office air conditioner kicked on and Chris jumped. Wesker’s eyes bore into him and Chris rubbed his palms down his thighs anxiously. The questions buzzing through Chris were downright vicious but they caught in Chris’ throat and, instead, Chris sighed. 

“I thought we knew you,” Chris muttered, his eyes on his feet, “and I can’t tell if we’re blind or you’re just a really good actor.”

Wesker hummed, “Perhaps both,” he mused. The captain ghosted his fingertips over the desk beside himself as he stepped towards Chris, slow and predatorial. “Make no mistake, you were all chosen meticulously for your various skills. To say I am confident in your abilities to survive any situation you are put through is an understatement—“

Chris scoffed and Wesker stopped his movements. 

“Is that supposed to help?!” Chris took a breath and ran a hand through his hair, “I—we… no...I trusted you, dammit.”

“There’s no reason you can’t continue to trust me, Christopher. Our objective is the same, is it not?” The words were innocent yet the tone was anything but.

Albert Wesker was dangerous. 

“No-no, it really isn’t. You’re on your own side—“

“Astute observation,” his captain hummed.

“You’re on your own side—“ Chris repeated, “—and if what you’re saying about Umbrella is true, the city is in trouble and you were  _ okay _ with it. “

“Causing a citywide panic without proof would ensure our own demise,” the blond took another step forward and Chris stumbled backwards, back falling flush against the wall of his captain’s office. 

“How much of  _ this _ was a lie? How much of  _ you _ was a lie? I can’t--” Chris stood up straight and shook his head, “I have to go.”

Chris pushed off of the wall to make his way towards the exit but a hard grasp on his wrist stopped him just as suddenly. The composure Chris possessed waned greatly in each passing moment drained by their contact. Captain Wesker was the glue that held their STARS family together; he was the one that chose each one of them, saved them time and time and time again, and Chris’ feelings for the man had gone unspoken but existed, nevertheless.

“Let me go,” Chris’ words were detached and quiet.

Somewhere within him, Chris realized the truth of it was sinking in and the shock had exhausted him. His captain, his mentor, his friend, his…

“I would rather not,” Wesker’s words came and Chris had to stop himself from laughing bitterly.

Chris challenged Wesker’s gaze with his own and the blond smirked tightly. A heavy breath calmed Chris and he straightened in front of the blond with a nod as he muttered ‘fine’ under his breath. The captain watched the visible relaxation wash through Chris-- his shoulders became less tense, his jaw unclenched, and his hands were no longer pale white fists.

But Chris’ emotions were all consuming and his gaze reflected a deep fierceness that the blond observed hungrily while he released him.

“Why me?” Chris asked, words coming out in a harsh whisper.

“You offered yourself--”

“No, I’m not asking…” Chris rubbed his hands against his eyes and through his hair, “I thought we… God, I liked you.” A scoff caught in his throat and Chris took another breath. Wesker observed him quietly, lips tight and eyes untelling.

“And I you,” Wesker stated.

“I don’t even know who you are,” Chris countered, “In my head, I keep going back and forth,” he muttered, “Do I call you ‘Captain’? Or ‘Albert’? Or do I just skip both and go straight to ‘Wesker’?”

“Call me what you like,” the blond answered.

Chris fought an exaggerated eye roll at the response, “You threatened Barry’s family.”

“Words can be inspiring, can they not?” A smirk played on Wesker’s lips, “They need not be true.”

“I don’t believe you. Why would you tell me that? Barry could leave…”

“You won’t tell him,” Wesker said simply, hand moving as he spoke, “You know we will need his help in the possible situation where we cannot contain Umbrella’s research.”

Silence overtook Chris and he bit his tongue while he thought. Albert Wesker had a deep manipulative streak within him and Chris was never blind to the fact but being manipulated by his captain never bothered Chris-- Chris trusted his captain, after all. However, Chris questioned whether he had another choice.

Of course he did. 

He could tell Barry to get his family out and get as far away from Raccoon City as possible. But then STARS would be down a member and Chris knew the city  _ would _ need help. There was also the fact that Chris wasn’t sure he could do this alone-- Chris didn’t want to be the only one who knew about Albert Wesker.

Chris was nodding before he realized he had even made the decision.

Wesker was right-- for now, at least.

Chris staved off the urge to run for the moment and met Wesker’s darkened gaze again. 

“I chose you,” the blond.

“You chose me?” Chris repeated, cautious and slow. 

“Of course, Christopher,” Wesker smirked, “May I show you?”

A frigid stillness enveloped Chris for a long moment and then, in a solid jerk, he nodded once.

The blond’s arm raised and his fingers gripped Chris’ jaw, strong but gentle. Chris watched Wesker lean forward, slow and steady, until mouths were touching. Lips rested against lips and Wesker’s free hand pulled Chris by his waist until their bodies were touching. Wesker froze against the opposite man-- Chris knew he was getting his out then and there. If Chris wanted out, he could pull back and leave and never talk about it again. Chris didn’t move despite his eyes being long closed and his hands remained at his sides while the fingers holding his jaw moved to rest on his neck.

A soft groan escaped Chris when teeth nipped at his bottom lip and suddenly his back was against the wall and Wesker was crowding over him. Chris’ hands finally moved, one gripping the blond’s shirt while the other raked through Wesker’s hair. Hot puffs of breaths hit his face when Wesker pulled from Chris and suddenly his head was being yanked back. Lips and teeth on Chris’ neck had the man rolling his hips and what was left of his mind went numb.

“I don’t trust you,” Chris groaned before teeth sank into his neck until he was sure a mark would be left behind. 

The idea of being marked by him both thrilled and disgusted Chris.

Wesker’s tongue dragged against bruised skin before he kissed his way back up Chris’ jaw and spoke against the shaven skin there, “You don’t need to.” The blond reconnected their lips and Wesker’s hips ground into Chris’ pulling a gasp from the brunet, “I trust you, Chris,” Wesker hissed and then his hand was dipping into Chris’ pants.

The captain’s hand gripped Chris through his boxers and a breath left Chris’ lungs in a mix of groans and throaty moans. Mouths reattached, teeth clashed, and a sheen of sweat began developing on Chris’ forehead. Chris wanted to throw his head back, wanted to ride out the building pressure, but Wesker held his head in place with the hand on the back of his neck.

Chris’ own hands began to struggle with Wesker’s pants-- namely, the man’s belt. Once the pants fell open, Chris pulled Wesker from his dark briefs and grasped at the hard member dry. The two rubbed each other until they were thrusting into each other’s hands, slicked by leaking precum and sweat. Chris was panting with his dry lips parted and Wesker resumed his assault of the brunette’s neck. 

“Anyone could walk in,” Wesker muttered against Chris’ neck, hot breath sending a deep shiver through Chris, “Many people lie beyond that door.”

“Wesker,” Chris groaned and the blond pulled his lips away suddenly.

“No,” Wesker growled and his grip tightened around Chris’ outlined erection, briefs still between them.

A hard roll of Chris’ hips had Wesker pushing him  _ hard _ into the wall and Chris sighed in frustration-- he knew what the man wanted.

“Cap-Captain,” came out in a whine from Chris. Wesker continued his movement in earnest-- hard and fast strokes that pushed Chris well over the edge.

An honest to god  _ mewl _ escaped Chris and he was coming with  _ CaptainCaptainCaptain _ falling from his lips. Wesker followed, thrusting into Chris’ erratic fist and a long but quiet exhale was pressed against Chris’ wet neck.

Chris doesn’t remember resting his forehead on Wesker’s shoulder but he was when Wesker fixed Chris’ shirt from where it was pulled aside by the collar. Distantly, Chris grimaced at how loose the collar was around the visibly disturbed skin of his neck. Chris gave an uncomfortable groan as the feeling of the mess in his shorts flew to the forefront of his mind.

Chris almost laughed when he looked down and saw the streaks of white painting the front of his shirt and Wesker’s pants. 

“What the hell?” Chris groaned through his slowing pants and the blond chuckled, “Why couldn’t we do that before?”

The blond released his grip on Chris and straightened while he tucked himself back inside his briefs, “I was your captain and I could not abuse my authority by crossing that line with you.”

“You’re still my captain,” Chris muttered and rested his head back against the wall.

“Only in title. We are equals in all except status,” the blond stated with a pause, “for now.”

“I’m not stupid, Wesker,” Chris said but a smirk was on his lips, “I know you don’t actually believe that. You’re too egotistical.” Wesker hummed in response.

A silence overtook them and the high faded more quickly than Chris would have liked. Wesker leaned against the wall beside Chris and the two slid to a sitting position somewhere during their banter. Their shoulders continued to touch and sometime during their pause, their breathing matched. For the moment, Chris was content with listening to the distant quiet sounds of the police station after most shifts had finished and only the night officers were wandering the halls. 

And then Chris was no longer content with any of it and the thoughts that had grinded to a halt before his orgasm resumed in full force.

“What’s the plan?” Chris asked quietly.

“I will introduce you to William Birkin,” Wesker said.

“And what’s his place in this mess?”

“He holds no trust for Umbrella to take his life’s work or utilize it accordingly. Birkin wants out but has just as much at risk,” Wesker explained.

“And how much are you risking, exactly?”

Wesker was quiet for a moment. Chris twisted his neck to look at the blond who didn’t return the gaze and, instead, spoke, “Umbrella made me.”

Chris didn’t push the subject and rested his head on the wall again, “So I meet Birkin and then?”

“And then you wait. You train. I will continue my association with Umbrella for now and when the time is right, we will take action.”

“We just wait for Umbrella to fuck up, then?”

“Precisely,” Wesker stated. 

*~*

Three months passed in a blur, to say the least. Chris met William Birkin on several occasions over the following weeks and even accompanied Wesker to an Umbrella meeting with some lower researchers. In every sense of the word, Albert Wesker was still Chris’ captain but once the STARS team flooded from the office, the two men dropped the pretenses. Some evenings Chris would straddle Wesker’s lap and kiss him until their lips were swollen and other nights, the two would sit across from one another and talk about the latest murders occurring throughout the Arklay Mountains. The murders were steadily getting closer and closer to the city and the media began pressuring Chief Irons to act more accordingly.

For the moment, Chris was content with the idea they were keeping each other on a leash. Every manipulative statement washed over Chris and he allowed it just as Wesker appeased Chris’ demands to protect STARS under the circumstances that the team would never know of Wesker’s involvement. A darkness dwelled within Chris that Wesker shaped just as Chris found the smallest of lights within Wesker and fed it sparingly.

Wesker’s possessiveness over Chris became apparent over the weeks and Chris fell into submission almost  _ too _ easily. The blond was demanding, mildly sadistic, and flaunted Chris like a peacock would with his feathers by marking him as much as possible in the most obvious places. The two had turned it into a game, of sorts, after Wesker left a large bruise on Chris’ wrist with a challenge for Chris.

Many nights passed where Chris would lie in his bed throughout all hours of the night making himself feel guilty for his acts with the blond and even longer hours convincing himself his feelings for the captain were nonexistent. Chris often thought of the lies and half truths that Wesker spoke on a daily basis that Chris watched him construct carefully under his captain mask. Out of STARS, Chris was surely the only one that could tell when Wesker was lying but even when those lies were directed at him, Chris never confronted Wesker about it and Wesker never caught on.

But Chris knew many things.

Chris knew Wesker had every intention of ensuring STARS was eliminated during ‘X-Day’ (Chris’ title). Chris knew Wesker was hiding an exorbitant amount concerning his past. Chris knew Wesker had yet to decide whether Chris would live after X-Day. 

And yet, Chris remained in Wesker’s bed most nights often following a rough display of their  _ true _ affections of one another.

“We will most likely be assigned to the case shortly,” Wesker stated following one of those nights.

“Am I going to make it out of X-Day?” Chris asked, naked body turned towards Wesker with the blonde’s black sheets clinging around his midsection. 

“Of course, Chris,” Wesker said and the blond’s  _ lying _ smirk appeared on the man’s lips despite his focus on the case file in his hands, “Assuming you keep to the plan.”

“When are you going to decide whether I live, Wesker?” Chris asked without a pause and Wesker’s eyes fell on him. Chris could feel a lingering knowing smile on his lips as the acceptance of his reality had long since struck him. Chris knew where he stood with Wesker but, unfortunately, that standing could easily change if Wesker deemed him no longer useful.

Chris could see Wesker debate the lie on his tongue for a moment before he spoke, “In the moment, I suppose.”

Chris hummed in understanding because, at the very least, the man had told the truth and the topic never came up again. 

“You know of my plans for STARS,” Wesker stated one night over dinner.

Chris sat across from him, sticking out in comparison to the elegant but simple dining room in Wesker’s condo. Wesker’s legs were crossed under the glass table and his fingers were lightly grasping at the wine glass in front of him.

“Yes,” Chris answered, fork poking into the pieces of cut up steak that he had made.

“And here you are,” Wesker said.

“And here I am.”

“Will you attempt to stop me?” Wesker asked, raising his wine glass for a sip.

“Stop you from what?”

“Killing them,” Wesker spoke and took a bite for himself.

“Oh yeah,” Chris scoffed but his words were laced with confidence and Wesker smirked.

“I would expect no less,” Wesker paused. “Will you succeed?”

“Mostly,” Chris answered. 

Chris’ meeting with Barry was in extreme secrecy. Barry refused in the beginning, first out of his anger at Chris for bedding the man who threatened his family. Barry continued to refuse out of insistence of staying out of the situation completely. Finally, Chris caught Barry just outside the station one morning before their shift began. 

“I’m trying to protect you,” Chris hissed.

“Are you, Chris? Tell me how fucking him protects me or my family,” Barry growled and Chris had to stop himself from covering a hidden bruise on his shoulder from the previous night with his hand. 

“This isn’t about that and your family is safe from Wesker. You need to get them out of the city soon. It’s going to go to shit, Barry,” Chris took a breath and continued, “I don’t know if I can stop him from hurting the team. I need your help to protect them.”

“You know Wesker plans on killing them and you still--” Barry scoffed and shook his head, “I thought I knew you, Chris.”

“Look, we don’t have much time. I don’t believe we can contain whatever is happening in the mountains and Wesker plans on blowing up whatever facility we’re going to be sent to in a few days.”

“A few days?” Barry echoed and Chris nodded.

“Irons is going to send us out. I don’t know if it’s us or Bravo but even if they send out Bravo, there’s nothing we can do to warn them--”

“Like hell there isn’t!” 

“Stop, Barry. I’ve already accepted I can’t save everyone,” Chris muttered.

“Bravo just got a new girl a few weeks ago, did you know that?” Barry asked and Chris shook his head, “She’s barely eighteen, Chris. She’s the new medic.”

Chris bit back a dark comment about at least Bravo  _ got _ a medic but realized that was probably something Wesker would say and stopped himself. Time and place, he reminded himself. 

“Set them up with extra gear, then. You’d be able to meet with Enrico without being watched unlike me. I can’t-- my hands are tied, Barry.”

“Oh, I’m sure your hands are tied most nights. I’ve seen the marks on your wrists from the ropes,” Barry growled and left Chris standing on the cement steps alone.

The following night, Chris followed Wesker home just like every other evening the two shared with each other. Chris parked and followed Wesker up to his condo in a relaxed silence that he could share with nobody else. No words were exchanged as they showered, separately, and eventually met on Wesker’s bed, naked but clean. 

Chris doesn’t remember how he came to be on his knees with his chest against the mattress but he was sure it had to do with Wesker’s ability to manhandle him with extreme ease. Chris made a move to sit up but Wesker shoved him back into position with a strong palm between his shoulders. The brunet opened his mouth to snap at the blond but, instead, a long string of curses escaped him when Wesker’s lips pressed to Chris’ opening in the same movement his thumbs spread Chris apart. 

“Fuck,” Chris hissed. His fingers bunched the sheets until his knuckles turned white and heat pooled quickly into his growing erection. 

“In time, Pet,” Wesker purred, lips against Chris’ puckered entrance before his tongue protruded teasingly past the tight skin.

Guttural sounds fell from Chris through incoherent mutterings and ragged moans. Chris pushed their foreheads together, eyes glazed over and unfocused on the dark sea of wrinkles beneath him. A pale arm reached forward and tugged Chris’ right arm from beneath him before guiding the hand back.

Without prompt, Chris knew what was wanted and replaced Wesker’s hand stretching him open with a widespread palm on his cheek. The older man returned to Chris’ entrance, licking long strips leaving Chris languid but keening. Chris rolled his hips and groaned when Wesker’s slicked fingers breached Chris beside his tongue.

“Fu-uck--” Chris drawled and a long groan escaped him again. 

Chris could feel the blonde’s smirk against his skin and he was sure his face and chest were flushed a deep red beneath the streaks of sweat beginning to develop. His throat was dry and his heartbeat pounded in his ears, loud and fast. When Wesker’s fingertips brushed his prostate, white spots clouded Chris’ eyes and he half sobbed, half moaned.

Fingers abused the spot longer than Chris could  _ really _ handle but Wesker was a sadistic son-of-a-bitch and Chris would be lying if he said he didn’t  _ love _ it. Chris was shaking and aching and groaning and leaking long streaks of precum across the sheets below him. Multiple instances of desperacity occurred when Chris widened his thighs and dipped his hips to rub himself on the mattress top only to be immediately reprimanded by a strong smack and matching bite on the opposite cheek. 

“F-fuck me already, for Go-od’s sake,” Chris moaned and Wesker straightened almost immediately.

“Very well, I suppose,” Wesker said, voice deep and wanton. 

The bed shifted and Chris sat up, back aching distantly. Chris twisted around and pulled the blond into a heavy kiss. Large calloused hands grasped at warm skin and Chris couldn’t quite shake the lovely haze clouding him even if he wanted to. 

“You don’t sound too excited,” Chris said after pulling out of the kiss.

Wesker smirked and his hand ghosted up Chris’ side sending a chill through the brunet. Chris’ own hands spread out on Wesker’s pale, naked chest and he shoved hard, sending the blond back suddenly. Seconds later, Chris was straddling the blonde’s hips and grinning down smugly at the man. 

“Should I stop?” Chris asked, part teasing and part coy. 

The blond sat up, fingers digging into Chris’ hips to hold him still and their lips connected once again. Teeth clashed, tongues lapped, and moans fell from Chris’ lips in earnest.

Wesker pulled back an inch, breath heavy on Chris’ swollen lips as he spoke, “Don’t you dare stop.”

No time was given for a response before they were kissing just as heavily as before-- Chris resting comfortably in Wesker’s lap with his arms wrapped around the blond. They kissed like this for a long minute, enjoying the playing tongues and small nips. 

“Please say you have the lube out already,” Chris said through a breathy sigh and practically jumped for joy when Wesker reached back to grab the ready-to-go tube. “Thank god,” he muttered and grabbed it from the man.

Chris took his time to slick up Wesker despite his own desire throbbing through him to the beat of his quickened pulse. He stroked the blond, slow and hard, with their lips still connected until soft sighs and heavy breaths were coming from the man. Chris positioned and lowered himself until he was breached. Half moon shapes dug into Chris’ hips from Wesker’s blunt fingertips and Chris stilled. His head fell back, his mouth drifted open, and a full moan escaped him when Chris shifted down and forward to sheath himself completely. The feeling of fullness spread through Chris as a deep warmth and he fought the urge to drape himself over Wesker and let Wesker fuck up into him-- Chris wanted to be in control.

The blond had streaks of lube residue on his shoulder from Chris’ hand but, besides that, looked entirely together-- to anyone who wasn’t Chris, however. His jaw was clenched, his lips were pulled in the  _ slightest _ snarl, and his gaze didn’t leave Chris. Wesker watched Chris with such intensity that was only matched in their fucking and Chris would never admit the fact but he lived for it-- all of it.

“Kiss me,” Chris murmured and Wesker obeyed so quickly their teeth clashed.

The kiss itself was brief and both pulled back when Chris lifted himself and rolled his hips, slow and precise. He gasped and his eyes became half lidded, glazed over. He rolled his hips again and again, faster and harder and  _ deeper _ until his gasps turned into throaty moans at the brush of his prostate.

The feeling of being full was one that Chris longed for and the tight pleasure Chris’ body gave Wesker had the blond reveling in the feeling, if the blonde’s animalistic gaze gave any inclination. Wesker’s fingers dug into Chris’ flank and spread him wider, stretching Chris’ sensitive skin. Wesker’s lips caressed the skin of Chris’ shoulder for a moment when Chris sheathed himself down to the hilt yet again and Chris paused a moment. He let Wesker mark his shoulder with bites and sighed in pleasure when the lips moved gracefully to Chris’ neck-- an excitement bubbled in him at the idea of the marks the blond was leaving and he hummed in a quiet moan.

“I’m growing impatient,” Wesker warned matter-of-factly against Chris’ neck.

Chris responded with a playful smirk and an eyeroll, “Of course you are.”

“You are insufferable,” Wesker muttered but the hint of endearment was not lost on Chris despite his position sitting in the man’s lap.

Chris hummed and nodded, “And irresistible.” 

“Insufferably so.”

Chris’ heated grin stretched across his teeth, “You love it.”

Chris was tipped backwards and his back collided lazily with the mattress, Wesker’s heavy body following. Wesker remained within Chris and their bodies were tangled. Chris’ fingers grasped at the back of the blonde’s neck as he laughed and Wesker nipped kisses and bites into the other’s chest. 

“I do,” the blond growled.

Wesker straightened and hooked an arm around Chris’ thigh, hoisting it up and pressing into Chris’ tightness in the same motion. The snap of Wesker’s hips had sounds of skin on skin pulsating through the air around them and Chris got lost in the sudden onslaught of his prostate. Chris felt Wesker’s hands grip the tops of his thighs and his ankles hooked around the man in an unconscious effort to keep him close as a wave of arousal washed over him.

Stars sprang to life in Chris’ vision and, distantly, he was aware of the moans flowing from his lips and the choking gasps catching in his throat but made no effort to stop either. Wesker seemed to revel in the sounds elicited and Chris found himself lost in constant assault to his prostate and the sucking bites Wesker marked his upper torso with. 

And then he was coming with heavy whining gasps and fingernails digging endlessly into Wesker’s perfect skin.

Blacking out wasn’t common for Chris but the rolls of pleasure that took him away peaked when his leaking cock rubbed innocently between their bodies it became far too much to comprehend in the moment. Streaks of white stained them both, warm and slick, that soon mixed with Wesker’s own when the blond pulled from Chris’ well spent hole to jerk himself finished over Chris’ stomach. 

Their heavy breaths entwined with the heaviness in the air. 

Their bodies nestled together, slick sticky mess ignored for now as they caught their breath and just… held each other. Wesker’s forehead rested on Chris’ shoulder and his torso was pressed to Chris’ stomach. Chris’ hands had reached for the blond unwittingly and he didn’t quite notice until he felt Wesker flexing under the palm of his right hand.

Tenderness as a concept was rare for the two. Chris often found himself questioning whether an outsider would call them toxic and he laughed every time because  _ duh _ . Albert Wesker was a different entity and it made sense that their relationship, for lack of a better term, would be considered uncommon. Chris despite leaning towards the painfully boring descriptive of normal wanted anything but and, even moreso, found himself preferring this.

Chris never knew what to expect from the blond and that was painfully refreshing to the man.

Even now, as Wesker rested comfortably atop Chris biting love bites into Chris’ skin beside old and new bruises, Chris hummed and could only think of his feelings for Wesker knowing full well the man would be the end of him in one way or another.

“Make it fast,” Chris muttered suddenly, earning a glance from the blond.

“Context, Christopher,” the blond requested.

Chris smirked and kissed him, meaningful but chaste. “Don’t let me suffer,” Chris whispered against his lips.

Wesker pulled back ever so slightly and the two exchanged a deep gaze. Chris could see Wesker searching for meaning behind his eyes but the blond only found peace reflecting back at him. The captain’s gaze narrowed, another slight movement that Chris noticed, and Chris initiated another kiss. 

*~*

The call came several days later and Bravo was sent out first. Chris could only blink at his computer screen when Wesker announced to Alpha that they were to be on standby. A sudden deep wave of guilt overcame Chris and settled in his stomach which only hardened at the glare Barry shot him while the remainder of the team could only look at their captain.

“They’ll be okay,” Jill said with a nod.

“They’ve been investigating these murders for months and they didn’t think to send us together?” Joseph asked carefully, exchanging glances with Barry and Brad.

Chris stayed quiet when Jill looked towards him.

“They’ll be okay,” Jill repeated, “we have to believe that.”

“The bodies were missing faces, Jill,” Barry said.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Wesker said, pulling the team’s attention. “We need to be ready if they call in for back up so I want you all to go home but be on alert. Get some rest. You’re all on call.”

A ghostly silence fell over the group and, slowly, they began to gather their belongings. Wesker watched for a bit before turning on his heel to retreat into his office. Chris’ gaze followed Wesker until the blond was out of sight before turning his eyes down.

Chris knew as he watched his colleagues dissipate from the office, that he and Barry would be the last two members left in the office. Part of Chris knew Barry would lay the guilt on  _ thick _ and Chris wasn’t sure he could handle it. The other part of him felt he deserved the abuse.

And then they were alone-- still sitting at their respective computers.

“They have this,” Barry growled, so quiet that Chris almost didn’t hear him.

“What?” Chris asked, blinking at the man.

“Bravo team. They’ve got this. Whatever happens-- It’s not your fault, Chris.”

“That’s a switch,” Chris countered carefully.

“Yeah,” Barry sighed and his voice dropped, “Thank Kathy for that.”

Chris simply nodded. 

Barry didn’t say goodbye to Chris or his captain when he left. Chris finally stood and wandered into Wesker’s office, the blond looking up when Chris lingered in the doorway. The two gazed at one another for a moment and Chris quickly turned his gaze down to his feet.

“Emotional?”

Chris allowed Wesker’s question to hang between them but simply gave a shrug and the blond smirked.

“I’m confident,” Chris said and he realized, in that second, he believed it.

“What, may I ask, are you confident in, Christopher?”

Chris lingered on the question. 

He had made every attempt possible to prepare his team, Bravo included, for the worst. He hoped Barry had convinced them to train harder and to not take the case lightly but beyond that, Chris’ focus was Alpha. He couldn’t handle the guilt if Barry didn’t go home to his girls or if Jill never got to see her father again. Chris thought of the drunk nights with Joseph and Brad and the days in the shooting range with his family.

That’s what they were, after all-- his family. 

His gaze fell on their STARS photo sitting behind Wesker for a split second and he smiled. In that moment, with no real knowledge of the monsters lurking in the Arklay Mountains or the horrors that lay beyond the mansion doors Wesker had briefly mentioned, Chris was confident that his family could save Raccoon City and themselves.

“I’m confident in them.”

*~*

The horrors were just that-- horrors.

Chris had seen slasher movies with less blood and viscera in them. He entered the mansion with Barry, Jill, and Wesker in tow. Bravo was scattered and unresponsive to repeated attempts to reach out and Alpha was soon to be following in their footsteps. 

“Should we split up?” Jill asked, panting as the sounds of dogs could still be heard just past the front door.

“Split up?” Barry asked with a guffaw.

“We need to find Bravo if there’s even anyone left to--”

“-- Don’t,” Chris cut Jill off and he could feel Wesker’s gaze boring into him from behind.

“And Brad just  _ left _ \--We have to be realistic, Chris. There are  _ monsters _ out there,” Jill spoke quietly.

Chris didn’t speak. The hand that gripped his handgun tightened its grip and he took the time to glance around the impossibly large foyer. The walls were bare of art despite the decorative vases on either side of the staircases leading to the second floor and the entrance hall looked like that of a normal entrance hall and not that of a mansion hiding monsters. Wesker had described the mansion, sure, but Chris was mildly awestruck at how  _ normal _ it all looked. Extravagant, sure, but normal nevertheless.

“We shouldn’t split up,” Chris said finally, earning another hard gaze from his captain.

“The mansion is large. I believe it best if Chris and I take the East wing--”

“I disagree,” Chris said suddenly and earned a raised eyebrow from the blond.

“Noted, Christopher. However, I insist.”

Chris bit back the statement ‘ _ of course you do’ _ and, instead, gave a single, tense nod.

“We’ll be fine, Chris,” Barry said, his gruff voice startlingly positive considering their situation.

“Barry--” Chris spoke in a warning tone that he hoped Barry understood-- he hoped just speaking Barry’s name was enough to convey all of his emotions into two simple syllables.

_ Be careful. Don’t let the monsters escape. Protect yourself. Protect Jill. Don’t let Umbrella get away with this. Don’t let Wesker get away with this. Get out alive.  _

So much needed to be said. Barry nodded, stiff and certain and Chris felt the knot in his stomach subside, just barely. 

And then Chris was watching Jill and Barry open the door to the left and descend into some sort of dining hall, door shutting behind them. Chris wanted, more than anything, to avoid Wesker’s gaze and the onslaught of tormenting words that were to surely come.

And come they did but in the form of a quiet and dark throaty chuckle that sent shivers through Chris.

“Your humor is questionable,” Chris muttered.

“And your incessant need to be a martyr leaves much to be desired, Christopher,” Wesker hummed.

“Only because you think it will kill me before you get the chance to,” Chris scoffed.

Wesker didn’t speak and Chris, mistakenly, took that as a win.

“So,” Chris said, arm extending airily, “lead the way.”

*~*

The night dragged on seemingly endless in the waves of horrors they faced. Quiet had long overtook them as Wesker led the way down to the hidden labs below the mansion interior following a long series of complicated puzzle-like sequences. Chris had caught glimpses of Jill and Barry through their journey but no other people, or bodies, of STARS had been found. Distantly, Chris wondered whether bodies would be left or if the mutated monstrosities would eat them whole. 

Entering the final lab, surprisingly, had Chris the most relaxed than he had been the entire night. The end was near and the fear that  _ should _ be lingering in his breast was replaced by a deep sense of relief. Chris was tired, to say the absolute least. Exhaustion had long set in to Chris’ bones at the constant juggle of Wesker, Wesker’s secrets, and STARS. Claire once said she saw an old man when she looked into his eyes and Chris found himself wondering whether she would see anyone at all if she was here.

The room’s large tubes held various mutated forms of  _ things _ . Chris’ gaze drifted over them, borderline numb to the viral atrocities after spending several hours fighting them off, Wesker on his heel and  _ helping _ him. Chris watched Wesker cross the room in quick strides and followed closely behind. The two stopped in front of a large computer console that Wesker inserted a USB drive into and began sorting through documents of various projects and experiments.

**The Wesker Project**

The name of the folder caught Chris’ attention. 

“What was The Wesker Project?” Chris asked suddenly, gaze falling to the blond beside him.

_ “Umbrella made me.” _

Wesker’s words echoed through Chris and an understanding passed through him as he realized The Wesker Project was not  _ led _ by Wesker-- it  _ created _ Wesker. Chris’ lips parted in shock at the revelation and Wesker’s silence accompanied his frozen stature. 

“What did they do to you?” Chris asked in a hushed tone.

Wesker gave a dark chuckle and met Chris’ sympathetic gaze, “Do not pity me, Chris.”

A scoff and a laugh collided on Chris’ lips as he shook his head, “I pity Umbrella.”

“What did they do to you?” Chris asked again.

“Umbrella collected children and used them as test subjects-- myself included. Not many survived. I thrived.”

Chris let the words hang and gave a slow, single nod before speaking again.

“What exactly did they test on you?”

Wesker smirked and gave Chris a mildly amused look. Chris sighed in resignation-- this was the limit of information he was getting. Silence returned to them as Wesker continued copying the files before taking the USB from the computer and sliding it into his pocket. He continued typing, however, inputting codes that Chris couldn’t follow. 

“What did you research?” Chris asked carefully.

“I was one of the head researchers for a mutation to the Progenitor Virus called Tyrant. I’m sure many of the notes carelessly left about the mansion spoke of the T-Virus,” Wesker said flippantly.

The blond straightened from his hunched position over the computer console and strolled casually past Chris, who followed a half a step behind. Wesker stopped in front of the many large clear glass canisters installed around the room. Within the canister, floating in some sort of fluid was a humanoid creature.

“Tyrant,” Wesker muttered and Chris could see a prideful gaze illuminated in the blonde’s face that Chris had never before seen.

“What exactly were you trying to accomplish with this… Tyrant?”

“An advancement in the human race, perhaps,” Wesker paused and his admiration reflected momentarily in his soft smirk. “Many years ago, however, my intention was simply to explore the virus.”

“And you’re just going to leave your life’s work behind?” Chris asked.

“Of course not,” Wesker responded in mild amusement.

Yet again Chris was struck with the realization that he knew almost nothing about Albert Wesker and the persistent awareness of the fact had grown steadily haunting. Trust had yet (if it would ever) redeveloped over the previous three months and yet Chris had let Wesker usher away his team members directly into danger despite Chris  _ knowing _ the blonde’s ill intentions towards STARS. And, of course, here Chris stood beside Wesker with no clue what the blond had in mind for either of their futures ready to simultaneously do whatever necessary to keep STARS safe and ready to take any command given by Albert Wesker.

Chris internally sighed at his own hypocrisy.

By the time Chris was done mentally scolding himself, Wesker had an impressively large syringe in hand with the needle pressed into the crook of the opposite arm. Almost frantically, Chris saw the container it came from and read the T-Virus label with a sweep of his gaze.

“Wesker--” Chris’ voice was laced with worry but was stopped short as the man pressed the plunger and tossed the empty syringe aside, “You’ll mutate.”

“My cells, yes,” the blond corrected and flexed his hand several times. “The virus will bond with the Progenitor cells I possess.”

A wave of concern flashed through Chris like lightning, sudden and striking. 

“I’m not a scientist--” Chris began and closed the distance between them suddenly, lips on lips for a moment, “--But that still doesn’t sound safe.”

The blond hummed, “And that worried you?”

“Unfortunately,” Chris sighed and a sad smile appeared.

Wesker hummed again but chose to kiss the man once more, deep and earnest.

The mutated humanoid-- Tyrant, Chris remembered-- floated unmoving behind the glass but still, it pulled Chris’ attention. The men broke apart comfortably and Wesker followed Chris’ sudden gaze on the mutant.

“Is that how you’re going to wipe us out?” Chris asked quietly, “Is this how you intend to kill STARS?”

“It is,” Wesker responded matter-of-factly, “along with a code which is prepared on the console to commence a self destruct sequence and will do so at the press of a button.”

“And Tyrant?”

“Also to be released with a press of a button,” Wesker answered, motioning to a comically large red button to the left of the computer console.

Chris hummed in a lackluster response.

“You seem content with the idea,” Wesker said in observance, very little humor behind the words. In fact, he almost sounded serious, Chris mused.

“I am and I’m not. I don’t care if I die, not really. The others…” Chris trailed for a moment. “You seem to be stalling.”

“Perhaps,” the blond said almost lightheartedly and Chris leaned into the man.

“I would go with you,” Chris whispered, his eyes unmoving from the large canister as if reminding himself of the man he’s offering himself to-- like a sacrifice. 

“Where would you go?” Wesker asked, tone matched though his gaze had long fallen on the brunet.

“Anywhere you asked me to,” Chris shrugged nonchalantly. 

Wesker hummed again, deep and thoughtful.

“But you know what you’d have to do,” Chris said expectantly. 

“Enlighten me, Pet.”

“I’ll go with you if you leave STARS alone. I’ll go with you if you start that sequence and leave. If you release the Tyrant, however--” Chris trailed off.

“Do you believe I want you to accompany me?” Wesker asked.

“I have no clue, Wesker. I don’t know what you want or what you’ll do. I was pretty convinced you were going to kill me but I don’t think you know what you want,” Chris finally looked at Wesker and the blonde’s relaxed gaze looked back. “I’m not under some illusion that coming with you would save me, either. I think my death would just be--”

“Delayed,” the blond said.

“Yeah. But I’m not going to let you do anything that would put others in danger,” Chris said simply. “I’ll be there by your side combating you until you decide you’re done with me.”

“Is that the existence you desire?” Wesker asked and Chris gave a soft but dry smile.

“With you? Yeah, Wesker. I don’t know why but that’s all I want,” Chris sighed.

“But, of course, you are confident that I cannot change you,” Wesker’s statement teetered on the border of a question but Chris knew better.

“I know my morals, Wesker. My feelings for you won’t change them.”

The silence between them stretched. Chris could only think of the distant occasional gunshots that rang out from time to time, signifying that at least part of STARS was still alive and not far from the lab. The warmth of Wesker’s body pressed into his side had long since spread to his own and Chris hummed in… content. 

They remained close for another moment but when the blond moved away, Chris allowed it. Chris leaned back against one of the railings keeping the walkway separate from the large containers and watched Wesker move back across the room to the console. The movement was simple but clear when a finger tapped the enter key on the console keyboard. Sounds erupted from a previously quiet facility as red flashing lights came to life and a robotic female voice announced the commencement of the self destruct sequence. Lights were flashing, sirens were blaring, and the voice repeated the warnings and a countdown but Chris only had eyes for Wesker. 

Wesker made his way back to Chris and was kissing him in a swift, passionate movement. Underneath the attached lips and playful tongues, Chris wondered if Wesker would shoot him in this moment. How easy, Chris thought, for Wesker to reach into his holster and end Chris now-- a loose end tied with a kiss and a shot. No gun was pressed against him. Instead, Wesker’s hand grasped at the back of Chris’ neck and his fingers dug through the short brown hairs there as he deepened the kiss and Chris gasped lightly when the blonde’s tongue swept along his mouth exploratively-- as if he had never done so prior. Chris then found himself wondering if the blond would use his hands to kill him, instead.

But death never came. Violence never came. 

Only the loud vocal countdown of impending doom. Only the deep kisses and lingering touches. 

And then they ran.


End file.
